


Hijinks with Hilareola

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Butt, Clown Transformation, Clowns, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a clown transformation requested made by an anonymous user.After visiting the carnival and running afoul of a busty clown, Heather and Roxy start to feel rather...funny.(First time writing in this fetish, so I hope I managed to hit all the necessary hallmarks that people enjoy about it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

__Heather and Roxy decided that for the weekend, they were going to leave the city and drive out to the nearby county fair. They hoped for fun rides, good food (that was bad for them), and entertainment. Though, in truth, they were prepared to just be unimpressed and just get joy out of laughing at all the Podunk locals too stupid or poor to live in the city.

 

Heather was the taller of the two women, just under six feet tall, in no small part in thanks to her legs. They were long and sinewy, and led up to her firm and high butt, all wrapped in form fitting yoga pants. The shapes of her flat tummy and her handfuls of breasts were only slightly more hidden beneath her black tank top. Auburn hair pulled up into a pony tail, and thin lips pulled into a smirk. She had the looks and confidence of a prom queen in high school, but it was Roxy who exuded the dominance between the two.

 

Roxy rose to only 5'7'', but what she lacked in height she made for in curves. Breasts and bum couldn't be hidden unless under a large winter coat. Too hot for that option, she opted for a military-style jacket, all dark green with a few patches about lesbian pride, and baggy cargo pants. The subtle supply of baby fat around her belly was completely hidden thanks to a baggy and old t-shirt. Freckles dusted across her darker-than-Heather's complexion, and piercings ran along the ridge of her right ear, and studded into her left nostril.

 

The women walked through the fair grounds, Heather enjoying the looks she got, and Roxy huffing at her lack of catcalls received. "You'd get more hits if you dressed like a woman, Roxy," Heather said upon seeing her plump, pierced, lip push out in a pout. "You know? Show off the goods!"

 

Roxy scoffed, running a ringed hand through her short mess of blonde and green hair. "Why bother? I already landed the best catch." She complimented Heather, punctuating the statement by giving her ass a firm and very audible slap, and letting her hand linger there to squeeze the firm globe. After giving a yelp and sharing a laugh, the women stopped in front of a poster that read, "Come See Hilareola the Clown!"

 

The poster showed off the advertised entertainer. Tall stilettos, blue and sparkly. Striped stockings that encased her legs from her toes up to her thick thighs; the flesh past the stockings' end bulged slightly from the pressure. From her crotch, to her pinched in stomach, to her full and unyielding breasts, she was wrapped in something that looked more similar to a corset than a leotard. A frilly and unnecessary skirt wrapped around her wide hips. It hid nothing a skirt usually would. Puffy sleeves, contrary to the rest of her form fitting outfit, ended at a pair of red gloves. A tiny top hat sat crooked on a mess of wild blue hair. Any skin showing was clean ivory, making the obnoxious makeup on her face, particularly her blue eye shadow and red, thick lips, stand out all the more.

 

Both agreeing they had to see how this porn star clown performed, Heather and Roxy entered the large tent and found their seats. Much to their dismay, Hilareola gave a rather tame show, though made more lewd by her tit flesh rising up out of her low top, and the leotard riding up against her plump ass. She performed alone, and despite the dull nature of her act, the audience loved it. Heather and Roxy rolled their eyes, amused the yokels were so easily amused. Not to say they weren't moved by the performance. Watching the curvy woman bounce all around the ring made the women flushed, and handsy with each other.

 

Half way through the act, they both slipped back out of the tent, and walked with a brisk pace toward the car.

Heather stopped Roxy, and motioned to the tent nearby, saying she couldn't wait to get home to have her.

Roxy didn't like doing things like this in public, she was mostly private, only being bold when it made Heather happy. Unable to deny her own strong arousal, however, she agreed and the women slipped into the tent after checking that it was empty. Wasting no time, Roxy pushed Heather to the small bed in the room, and fell to her knees between Heather's legs.

 

Heather pushed Roxy back some. She crossed her ankles, lifted up her toned legs, and peeled her yoga pants and blue panties up past her bum, exposing her dripping sex.

 

Roxy buried her smiling mug right into Heather's crotch, feasting feverishly on the overflow of juices. Sometime later, both women ended up on the bed. Roxy had her leg rubbing up between Heather's thighs, with one long, bare, leg draped across her hip. Her fingers danced inside of Heather, while her lips and teeth enjoyed the flesh at Heather's shoulder. Heather mostly moaned, but did busy her hand with massaging Roxy's heavy tit.

 

Lost in their passion, they didn't notice Hilareola walk into the tent. She casually entered, brushing confetti off of her cleavage and sucking some pie cream off her ungloved fingers. Large eyes shot open and smile widened upon seeing the sex act that awaited her in her tent.

 

Eventually Heather's eyes opened and spotted Hilareola in the tent. She was just sitting there, watching them. Legs spread, torso leaning forward, exposing the deep valley of her tits, one hand holding a box of popcorn, and the other shoveling it into her mouth comically. Heather screamed, and Roxy yelled, both of them scrambling to cover themselves. Hilareola pouted, sad to see the show end so soon. She cheered for an encore, but when the girls started to redress, she knew it was a lost cause.

 

As soon as they were decent enough to walk outside, they started to head toward the tent flap. The clown woman stopped them, and offered them a gift before they left. Intrigued, and too frazzled to think of how to say no, they stood there, waiting for the prize. Popcorn was brushed off her white globes, leaving behind residue of salt and butter (that she would enjoy later), and then a hand plunged between her breasts.

The girls watched as Hilareola fumbled around with her cleavage. She pulled out horns and toys, and finally, a lipstick case.

 

Hilareola applied the lipstick hastily and messily, yet somehow it came out looking clean and shiny. She started to approach the women, but when they backed up slightly, her shoulders dropped and her lip pouted.

The women turned to leave, having no interest in making out with a clown. One step from the door, they heard a honk. Instinctively they turned to look back at Hilareola.

 

The clown was caught groping her own tit, gave a faux shocked expression, and then smiled. Before they could escape, she pressed the fingertips from both hands to her lips, giving them a wet, audible kiss, and then blew them at the girls. Unbeknownst to them, both of their cheeks had been marked with lipstick, in the shape of the clown's smiling lips.

 

After they left, Hilareola noticed the pair of damp panties on her bed. She sniffed them gently, looked around, and then snorted them hard up against her red ball nose. After letting out a sigh of enjoyment, she stuffed the underwear into the bottomless pit that was her cleavage.

 

By the time they arrived home, the marks on their cheeks had faded into their skin, and entered their system.

They had been caught in the act before, and they always had some intense fucking when they got home, but not this time. The clown put a damper on the whole experience. So they just went to bed, and hoped it'd all be over.

 

When they awoke, they slid out of bed and set to getting ready for the day. At breakfast, Roxy mentioned to Heather that she was looking a little pale, asking if she felt alright. Heather replied with, "I guess I am feeling a little funny," followed by a momentary chuckle. Roxy rolled her eyes and continued to shove more bacon and eggs into her mouth, though she couldn't seem to stop the rumble in her stomach. The food just wasn't as appetizing as it usually was, nor did it fill her up. A sprinkling of sugar on everything did help it all go down, at least.

 

Throughout the week, the girls felt stranger and stranger, but never in any discomfort or pain. In fact, in most instances, it felt good. Heather had continued to grow more and more pale. One day she attempted to apply some blush and concealer, but found herself hating how she looked, and washed it off. She just settled for the normal application of lipstick, eye shadow and liner. It was an odd change of pace for the typically vain yoga nut. She used to spend hours in the bathroom, making sure her makeup was perfect, and her skin looked flawless and unblemished. Now she was finding herself hastily applying makeup, giggling at how easy it was to get everything right where she wanted it to be. She would later buy a comically large face pad, so she could bap herself in the face with a cloud of white powder. Not that her skin needed any more white.

 

Her girlfriend, Roxy, continued to struggle with a stomach ache for another day. She had figured it was her change in diet, because all she could stomach were sugary snacks and fried dough. One day, she found she had lost all the baby fat around her midsection. In fact, it was starting to look a little flat, like Heather's body. It was like all that stomach pain was just her body moving things around and kicking things out, renovating her body. Where Roxy lost fat, Heather gained some. Her humble breasts and firm tush grew considerably. None of her bras fit anymore, and her panties were just getting absorbed by her plump cheeks.

 

While her breasts were already large, Roxy disliked bras so much in her life that she never wore them, which resulted in them having more sag than was appropriate for a woman in her 20s. Overnight, however, they lifted up and stayed perky on her chest. Proud of how much better they looked, the normally conservatively dressed lesbian started to show off a bit more skin. Her ever whitening skin made her breasts look even creamier and desirable.

 

Heather's wardrobe no longer fit her newly curvaceous frame. Everything rode up high and regular t-shirts became belly shirts, shorts became almost thongs, and yoga pants ripped every time she bent over, revealing her white and red polka dot bloomers. At the store, Heather disliked everything she usually went for. Now she was picking out far more revealing clothes, that were brightly colored.

 

With her clothes still able to fit her, Roxy was able to go to her friend's kid's birthday party. She found herself unable to pay attention to the adults, and kept watching the party. One child came up to her and asked if she was a clown, given her makeup. Roxy immediately agreed. The kid asked if she could do balloon animals. Roxy immediately agreed. From a pocket that was previously empty, Roxy was able to pull out balloon after balloon. The moment she put the end of the balloon in her mouth, she moaned quietly to herself.

 

Behind closed, plump, green lips, Roxy treated the open end of the balloon like a lover's nipple. Swirling her tongue against it, nibbling softly, and eventually blowing into it to give the rubber the shape. She was a natural, able to make any animal the kids asked for. The parents were confused, but impressed, by Roxy's talents. As soon as she turned the game into seeing how far she could fit snaked-shaped balloon down her throat before it popped, the parents firmly told her to leave.

 

Heather was having her own issues with friends. At dinner, the group heard the story about how one friend's brother had died. He was late for work, and needed desperately to catch a cab. He ran out into the middle of the road and got slammed into by a taxi. To which Heather said, "Guess he should have worn a glove if he wanted to catch it." After her boisterous laughing died down, she could hear her friends yelling at her to leave.

 

Neither clown-like woman needed their friends anyway. They were plenty happy staying home, and finding new ways to use balloons to pleasure themselves. Their favorites were shoving a long balloon up their snatches and seeing who could get the furthest before popping (which always made them cum instantly), and squeezing a horn's rubber end with their ass cheeks, seeing who could get the most honks before it fell to the ground.

 

Food didn't taste the same either. All they wanted to eat now was carnival food. One day they went out to get a funnel cake from a cart. They amassed quite a crowed when they started sucking powdered sugar off of each other's fingers, and licking their lips with loud moans. Their favorite was banana cream pie. However, they would only eat it after it had been thrown at their faces. Same went for drinking seltzer. It had to be sprayed upon their bodies, trying to catch as much of it in their mouth before gulping it all down.

 

Though they were enjoying themselves immensely, even with the friendship bridges burned, they ran into a problem concerning money. Heather lost her job at the yoga studio she taught at when she turned every position into an excuse to turn it into a tumbling act, or squeezing her student's butts and making honking sounds.

 

Roxy lost her job at the hospital, as a nurse, because she kept trying to Patch Adams all the patients. But mostly it was because she was caught letting a patient use her cleavage as a bowl for his Jell-o. She explained it was the only way she could get him to eat, but they didn't want to listen to reason. They only really became deterred when they found they couldn't pay their rent in laughter and monopoly money.

 

The lesbian couple thought long and hard about what to do. Finally, after 7 days of transforming into clowns, they realized there was only one place for a clown to get work. After McDonald's said no, they fell back on the plan of going back to the carnival. When they arrived, their attire had greatly changed since the day they arrived one week ago.

 

Heather wore a pair of bright pink sneakers, with bulbous ends where her toes were. Her tube socks were normal, white with red striping at the top, except for the fact that they reached up past her knees. Around her hips was a pink skirt, decorated with balloons of various colors. Naturally, it was obscenely short. Whenever she bent over (which was often), everyone could see her white and red heart boy shorts, wedged tightly between her plump and firm cheeks. Her top was a tight pink t-shirt, with a plunging V-neckline, showing off the size of her newly enlarged tits. Over her breasts was a yellow happy face each. Her hair had grown out and turned Crayola red, which she wore up in pigtails tied with various ribbons of different colors, long enough to reach down to her shoulders.

 

Roxy was still shorter than Heather, but thanks to her green stiletto heels, with laces that ran up her calves, and her own bulbous end over her toes, she could almost match Heather's height. She had managed to save a pair of short denim shorts during the clothes upheaval. However, they were still a bit loose on her now slimmer, but still curvy, shape. So to fix that, she wore a pair of suspenders. They set them too short however, and the straps caused the shorts to ride up against her crotch as ass, just hinting at the chance that either would peek out if she moved her body just the right way.

 

Unlike Heather, her breasts were completely covered by the simple green tube top she wore. It was so small, however, that all it did was cover up her huge tits, nothing else. The straps of the suspenders were also pushing against their shape, causing them to squeeze out on either size, illustrating their plush and natural state to onlookers. She managed to save her jacket, but with some alterations. The hem now only reached half way down her back. The patches were now pairs of plump women's lips in smiling position, tongues licking candy, and other innocent yet lewd shapes. The color had gone from dark green to bright, matching the shade of lipstick she wore on her pouty and kissable lips.

 

Pink and green arm sleeves peeked out from behind her rolled up jacket sleeves, and ended at her blue, fingerless, gloves. Roxy's hair had become bright blue, curly, and full of volume. A pink cabby's hat sat nestled at the top of the nest of hair. The skin of both women was pure white now. The only make up they wore was brightly colored eye shadow, lipstick, and bright red lipstick kisses on one cheek, each. Though their destination was Hilareola's tent, they were constantly distracted by opportunities to put on a show.

 

One act was Roxy giving Heather a supposedly very important pie to hold, while she busied herself with making balloon animals for the kids. Heather kept finding ways for the pie to slip her grasp, just barely catching it before it hit the ground. Each time she did, she bent over at the waist, showing one half the crowd her tempting ass, and the other half her seductive cleavage.

 

When Roxy had finished, she turned around just as Heather was. The two women bumped into each other, breast to breast, with a pie splattering in between. Roxy stepped back and frowned as Heather gave a regretful smile, her tits covered in pie cream. Both of them shrugged and proceeded to clean off Heather's tits with swipes of their fingers, putting them in the other's mouth to be sucked clean.

 

One patron, so aroused he forgot his manners, approached Heather, and proposed he and her go around back and have some fun of their own. Heather nibbled on her plump lower lip, beckoning the man to her. As he sucked on her neck and palmed one of her massive globes, Heather moaned deep in her throat.

Suddenly the man felt something push against his leg. When he looked down, he could see Heather's skirt began to rise steadily.

 

After spitting several times on the ground, he exclaimed that he knew it was too good to be true, and ran off.

Heather looked confused, reaching under her skirt and pulling free a blown up long balloon. With a pout, she put the balloon away the only place she had space - between her jugs. She pressed down and down, twisting it deeper into her valley, causing her tits to bounce constantly as she did. Her pout replaced with a wide smile, she carried on away from the gathered crowd and followed Roxy toward the tent.

 

When they entered, Hilareola was already waiting for them, clapping her hands, with her hip cocked to one side. The women immediately fell onto their knees at Hilareola's feet, begging for a chance to work with her. Their tears caused their makeup to run, and they had to snort snot back up into their red ball noses. Heather tore at her top in an overly dramatic Brando-esque display of desperation. Roxy pulled out a wallet to open, showing that all that was in there was a moth. Then the moth came back and took her wallet with him.

 

Hilareola patted both of them on the head and agreed to let them work with her in the show. The moment they stood back up, happy, their clothes and makeup were back in their pristine condition. They were to start at the next show that day. Hilareola stood in the center and introduced them individually. Heather was the first to be called out, under the name Funbags.

 

Funbags came prancing out with two bags hanging from her arms. She would reach into one after the other, to grab toys and candy to be thrown into the crowd. Roxy was introduced as Honkers. She rode out in a tiny child's car, honking on the horn as she drove. When she stopped, she found her hips too big to get out of the seat, and Hilareola and Funbags had to help her out. Their act continued innocently enough. But as soon as Honkers soaked Funbags's shirt with her seltzer bottle, things began to get more lewd. It all culminated in a final act between Funbags and Honkers.

 

Honkers mimed that she was entering an elevator. After a floor, Funbags entered in too. Honkers gave her a once over, whistling loud. Then, sprouting from inside her pants, a balloon acting as her cock began to inch its way out of the right leg of her shorts. Honkers scrambled to cover up. They both mimed that the elevator stopped abruptly, causing the car to shake. This sent Funbags back into Honkers, her skirt flipping up and her ass grinding against the balloon crotch. Half the crowd had become irate, and the other very aroused, but the show continued despite the former.

 

Funbags gave a shocked face, pursing her lips into an O-shape at the crowed, but she soon started to smile wickedly. She turned, causing her breasts to collide with Honkers'. After giving them a good honk, which actually produced the noise of the same name, and kissing her on her red nose, Funbags dragged herself down her body, sliding her tits against her along the way.

 

Honkers went cross-eyed and when Funbags got on her knees, zipped open her shorts, and began to fish out the green balloon cock. As soon as the makeshift dick was freed, it sprung out of the fabric and slapped Funbags in the face. She grimaced, and Honkers shyly smiled, but it was only a minor stop before Funbags because to lick the air-filled shaft up and down.

 

Now people were starting to leave their seats, to find someone to complain to, though many stayed behind. Funbags took more and more of the balloon into her mouth and down her throat, bobbing her head. As soon as her nose beeped against Honkers pelvis, she pulled all the way back. Tthe balloon was gone, and Funbags gave a gulp and a gasp.

 

Honkers looked disappointed, but then Funbags had an idea. Reaching into her cleavage, she pulled out the same long balloon she had stashed in there earlier. The smile returned to Honker's green lips when the balloon was planted back onto her body, somehow adhering to it. Though many found the act offensive, those that stayed had to admit it was impressive how Funbags was able to mime having her breasts pressed up against the wall of the invisible elevator.

 

Honkers slid her fake cock up and down between Funbags's cheeks. When her panties came down around her knees, she shoved the balloon's head into the snatch without further delay. Boos mixed with cheers, the latter winning out as the former left in droves. After several spanks and a lot of pumping and moaning, Honkers pulled out and mimed that she was cumming. A shower of confetti burst from the balloon onto Funbag's back and ass. They were so lost in the afterglow that they didn't see Hilareola step in front of the elevator doors, and then gasp when they supposedly opened.

 

What she walked in on was Funbags giving Honker's a tit job. Startled, Honkers pulled out, but the pleasure was apparently already too late, and this time instead of confetti, she shot a load of pie frosting all over Hilareola's face and chest. When she looked obviously unhappy, the new clowns made a run for it around the ring, to the sound of Benny Hill.

 

They slipped on the makeshift cum, ran behind walls only to come out the other side with the girls chasing Hilareola, and bouncing all throughout the finale of the act. When Hilareola finally caught them by the ears, she tapped her foot and demanded an explanation.

 

They both were silent, until Funbags burped, which caused the green balloon cock she had swallowed to shoot out of her mouth, punctured and flying through the air. Then the spot light faded, and the women left.

By the time the police arrived the next day to shut down the carnival after a mass of complaints, they found that it had already packed up and left.

So off the trio went, onto the next town to offend, delight, confuse, and arouse.


End file.
